


Hyacinth Knows All

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [6]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Someone Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: It is said that Eloise knows everything. Anything she doesn't know, Hyacinth usually does.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Hyacinth Knows All

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time someone discovered them. I hope you like it!

It is said that Eloise knows everything. Anything she doesn't know, Hyacinth usually does.

Anthony and Penelope were close to reaching eleven months of being together. A huge feat and they have managed by pure luck to keep their relationship a secret.

One fateful day, a mistake was made. A mistake that caused certain people to find out.

Anthony had started planning on proposing to Penelope. He wanted her for the rest of his life and he didn't want to hide their relationship anymore. Be careful what you wish for, right?

He had gone to Penelope's apartment, fully intent on dragging her to his place. He knew Eloise wasn't home and took advantage of that.

He walked in and shouted as he walked into the apartment. "Where is my beloved? I am here to kidnap you so we may have much needed naked alone time." 

He was at her door when it opened and a serious Penelope walked out. She was followed by Felicity and Hyacinth.

Anthony looked at Penelope then at Felicity then at Hyacinth. 

"Oh fuck." He said slowly as he closed his eyes.

"Well well dear brother. Have some news to share with the class? Mama will be so delighted." Hyacinth said with such glee that even Penelope let a giggle out.

Anthony glared at Hyacinth. She met his glare with a look of amusement. As if he could scare her, she was the youngest of eight!

Felicity and Penelope watched the staring contest. Eyes bouncing back and forth between the two Bridgertons.

"What will your silence cost? I want us to tell the family when we're ready." Anthony asked Hyacinth. He looked at Penelope, trying to see if she was in agreement. Penelope nodded as if understanding his question. 

"Who do you think I am, Gregory? I won't say a word. I love Penelope too much to do that to her." He noticed she said Penelope but nothing of him, her own brother. Rude.

An idea popped into Hyacinth's head.

"Tell you what, I won't say a word but you have to convince Mama to let Felicity and I go on the skiing trip by ourselves." She would also be starting an innocent bet with the rest of the siblings. A little extra money never hurt anyone.

Anthony didn't like the task but accepted nevertheless. 

"Deal. Now, is your business with my beloved concluded?"

Hyacinth rolled her eyes and motioned to Felicity to follow her. 

"We're leaving." They went to the door but Hyacinth stopped and called out to Anthony "If you so much as cause the tiniest of pain to her, we will make your life miserable."

They closed the door behind them and erupted into giggles as they made their way out.

Anthony was in disbelief, his own sister. Although he couldn't blame her, Penelope was an amazing woman. Speaking of said amazing woman.

He turned to her and asked "Now that the trouble twins are gone. Are you ready to head over to my place?"

Penelope nodded and grabbed her stuff.

They ended up escaping for two glorious days. They were able to say that it was work related to their respective families. It was two days where clothes were optional. They took full advantage of that.


End file.
